The present invention relates to automotive vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to an energy management and monitor system for a battery of an automotive vehicle.
Automotive vehicles powered by combustion engines typically include a battery. The battery is used to power the electrical system when the engine is not running. Additionally, the engine is used to charge the battery. The engine is also used to power electrical components of the vehicle when the engine is running.
Vehicles contain charging systems, simply referred to as an “alternator,” which are powered by the engine and used to charge the battery. Typical prior art charging systems have been a simple voltage regulator connected to the output of an alternator. The voltage regulator is used to set a voltage generated by the alternator which is applied to the battery. However, this technique does not take into account the actual condition of the battery as the voltage across the battery is not an accurate representation of the battery's condition. Additionally, such systems do not provide any information about the use of the battery, or the battery's current state of charge or state of health.